


My Eyes in Yours

by YumenoNyx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumenoNyx/pseuds/YumenoNyx
Summary: "Maeve Meiers" is transferred to the infamous "Levi Squad" from the fourth squad. Erwin has particular intentions for her 'use'. Her relationships with slowly build with both the sqaud and levi. To what point? I guess you'll have to see. But this will be a long story.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 1





	My Eyes in Yours

You stood to salute the Captain as soon as he entered the room, it would be hard to miss. Who he was is unmistakable. You recognized his face and stature from the few times you had seen him before, but most recognizable was the aura that surrounded him, it was as dangerous as ever. A young woman clad in the uniform of the survey corps followed behind him holding some files in her hands. “Meave Meier reporting for duty sir.” You introduced yourself, today was the first day you were officially reporting for duty and meeting the infamous ‘Levi Squad.’ The captain took the seat opposite, it felt like your queue to take a seat as well so you did. The young woman stood behind him slightly, her short light hair and dainty features standing out against the captains dark expression. She smiled at you as she noticed you taking a look at her. “I don’t want you on my team.” Captain Levi spoke curtly, the expression on the woman behind him soured somewhat, the look she was giving you now seemed to be rooted in pity. You had to admit you were taken aback by the statement. Commander Erwin had told you the captain was averse to adding you to his team, but you hadn’t expected him to be his forward about it, especially after the commander pushed his weight around. Before you could respond the Captain continued. “Do you know why Erwin wanted you on my team?” He had asked it as a question but it felt more like a well sharpened knife. I recalled the conversation I’d previously had with Commander Erwin about this position, this question made me wonder if there was another reason I didn’t know about. “He intended me to join and act as a lure, correct sir?” 

When you had originally heard from Commander Erwin this surprised you, as much as him wanting you to join Levi’s Squad. It was well known in the survey corps, as a group of very talented and elite people Captain Levi had personally picked for his squad. You were not nearly talented enough to join such a team, so initially you refused, Commander Erwin’s words made you sway when he explained. Everything he said made sense, but it also put you on edge, you recalled the conversation you had with him several weeks ago.

\-------

“Bait, sir? How do you mean?” Your questioning tone and furrowed brow didn’t seem to effect the commander at all, as with every time you’d ever spoken with him one on one he seemed very calm and calculating. Like he could see something far in the future you couldn’t hope to understand and you were just a tiny piece of his puzzle. This as always, put you a little on edge, you could never get a good read on this man and it made you uncertain. “You aren’t particularly talented in most fields other than medicine.” He spoke bluntly leaning forward and putting his hands together “However, you are well adept at using your 3D maneuvering gear. I’ve thought about a position that your skills would be an advantage. Luring titans... I think it would suit you well.” You contemplated for a moment. The only time you had ever been in direct contact with titans was when Commander Erwin would lead the whole of the corps outside of the walls for exploration. Even then your contact with titans, well you didn’t have as much experience as you’d like. And honestly the thought terrified you a little. Commander Erwin must have read your face easily, as he leaned back in his chair and spoke quietly. “Just consider it, I believe you would be a great asset to humanity.” You felt your chest tighten at the words, yes that was your goal, to be helpful to humanity in any way you could. You were sure the commander knew that. “You’re dismissed.”

You returned to the fourth squad’s quarters that evening with thoughts rushing through your mind. The conversation was fairly short, but as informative as it could be. You would be used to lure and distract titans, while the adept members of the special operations squad took care of them as seen fit. You walked with little intent to where you were going, and you were unusually spaced out. You only realized this of course after your name was called several times. “Maeve?” You stopped suddenly and the world around you seemed to come back into focus. Moblit’s face wore a concerned expression. You knew it well, he was almost always making this face at Hange, if not one of complete horror. But it had rarely ever been directed at you, whenever he looked at you there was usually a soft smile on his face. “Are you okay?” You knew why he might be concerned of course… Originally Commander Erwin had spoken to both you and Hange about moving you from the fourth squad, though few details were discussed at the time. Hange was all complaints, and eventually Moblit found out about the commanders intentions, though you doubted he’d intentionally learned this. “Sorry I was... Thinking” You regarded him with a faint smile, though your heart wasn’t in it. Ultimately the commander was leaving this decision to you and it felt like a heavy weight to bear. Weighing the pros and cons, it felt like your mind was reeling. Moblit seemed to take on an appearance of pity as he regarded you, his lips opening like he wanted to say something, but you spoke before he could. “Actually, could you lend me your ear?” If you were being honest, you needed to lean on others right now. Moblit was one of the people you were closest to in the fourth squad, he was a reliable person. “And Hange…” A relaxed smile came to his face, answering before you continued. “Yes, I know where they are.” He nodded in the direction of Hange’s office and started walking, meaning for you to follow after him. So you did. 

You weren’t surprised to see Hange looming over mountains of paperwork, a serious expression on their face. Hange didn’t even seem to notice you and Moblit entering the room. Moblit cleared his throat lightly to get their attention, smiling at you slightly as he did. It wasn’t uncommon for Hange to become absorbed in work, and multiple times when you were first assigned to the fourth squad had you accidently scared the daylights out of them. Moblit had been around longer, and seemed to have figured out an easy way of communication between them, when he wasn’t literally holding Hange back that was. Hange turned their head to look in your direction, their eyes following the sheet of paper to the last second. Hange’s serious expression quickly flipped when they acknowledged you and Moblit. “Ah! Mae!” You were a bit surprised when Hange had picked the nickname for you originally. You had always taken most things seriously, so when you joined Hange’s team it was a major change of pace. Hange was an energetic and well impassioned person, whose light hearted energy was not normal among squad leaders. You grew to enjoy the atmosphere this created, and eventually lightened up yourself. It had made you learn to enjoy life more. You recalled when you had first been given this nickname. _“Maeve, huh?”_ wearing what was at the time a scary expression, but you had learned was just Hange’s enthusiasm. _“How about Mae, I think that suits you!”_ You’d started out refusing, but like most things in the fourth squad you’d learned to like it.

“You spoke you Erwin, what did he say?” Hange asked you, a serious tone coming into their voice. This snapped you out of your reminiscing, remembering the conflicting emotions that enveloped you once again. Moblit closed the door behind you, giving you three added privacy for your conversation. You sighed and closed your eyes, making no move to get yourself comfortable. Not that there was much of a place to do so, Hange’s office was for study not for meetings. You told both Hange and Moblit about your conversation with commander Erwin, avoiding eye contact with them both. You could tell they had slowly become more frustrated as you lead through the conversation. You had been thinking perhaps… Being a “lure” for Levi’s squad might be beneficial for them, maybe even for humanity. You could see commander Erwin’s perspective in this. And you wanted to try it, but you had doubts. Maybe it was just not wanting to leave the comfort you had found in the fourth squad. Or the fear that still hung over you when you encountered titans. Regardless Hange’s knowledge was more than effective without you, they didn’t necessarily need you on the fourth squad, did they? Thinking that… While it might be true it still stung a little when you thought it. _“aghhhh”_ A sound of exasperation came from Hange’s lips “He’s trying to steal my favorite squad member, is the pay really that much better my Mae?” At Hange’s intentional dramatics you realized you were holding yourself very stiffly, you tried to relax your face and shoulders as not to worry either of them. But the danger of being in Levi’s squad didn’t escape you either, it scared you at the same time it interested you. That squad had a completely different purpose from the fourth squad, one you probably didn’t fully understand yet. You had seen commander Erwin use them like a spear when you went on missions, and they were indeed a dangerous one. Hange sighed with a small smile on their face at your silence. “It’s okay Mae, if you’d like to join Levi’s squad. Even if I don’t like the idea of them using you as bait…” You glanced at Moblit, he wore a frown but quickly showed a brief smile when you looked at him. Part of you kind of hoped Hange would put up more of a fight to letting you go, but you knew that really wasn’t their style. “I think I should try.” Your words came out more solemnly than you intended, actually you weren’t even sure you intended to say them. You followed up, the words somewhat forming on their own “If I can be helpful to them I’d like to.” Hange rested a hand on their chin thoughtfully. “Yes, because you aren’t helpful to us or anything.” You snickered at their words, Hange always had a way to brighten your mood when you were being too serious, their teasing had seemingly become a part of your normal life. Hange stood up wearing a warm smile and patted you on the shoulder. “That’s okay with me then. Is it what you want to do?” 

Frankly, you were still unsure. You knew if you thought about it for too long you would only become more conflicted. You recalled a memory from when you were younger, one of your mother _“Not everything is comfortable or easy Maeve, sometimes challenging yourself is how you grow.”_ She was trying you convince you to go out into town by yourself for the first time, the world used to seem so small back then. Now it was huge, and terrifying. But the words still rang true to you, rather they were right or not. “Yes, I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Maeve Meier" is the original character of this work, this is mostly "flashbacks", or a prologue to give you some amount of backstory. This is from the readers perspective, but naturally the main character has her own thoughts and feelings. Or rather "you" do! I will not intentionally be adding any major details about how this character is described, though height may be vaguely mentioned at some point. My apologizes for any awkward grammar, as I wanted to represent Hange as they/them. It is my first time working with a character of these pronouns from a different perspective so please bare with me.


End file.
